Current ultrasound imaging systems and ultrasound review stations use a variety of security measures to prevent unauthorized users from gaining access. The most common security measures use a two-step approach of identification and authentication to authorize a user. First, a user attempting to gain access identifies himself, typically by typing a user-id or by using a magnetically-encoded card. After identifying himself, the user provides authentication information, usually in the form of a password or personal identification number (PIN). If the authentication information is verified, the user is granted access.
This two-step approach of identification and authentication has several disadvantages associated with it. First, this method is slow and tedious. Every time a user wants to access an ultrasound system or ultrasound review station, he must first manually enter his identification information and then manually enter his authentication information. This process can be very tedious for users who frequently access an ultrasound imaging system or ultrasound review station or who access several devices in an ultrasound network. Additionally, this method only provides a limited amount of security. For example, if a person obtains an authorized user's user-id and password, that unauthorized person can gain access. Conversely, if an authorized user forgets his user-id or password, he will be denied access.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved ultrasound imaging system and ultrasound review station that will overcome these disadvantages